


Electric

by shadowfire125



Series: Android AU [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M, again with the cosmic entity and android au, i like it ok, smut because i'm lego trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfire125/pseuds/shadowfire125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GCBC and Benny do the do android/cosmic entity style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> so this... happened... 
> 
> (context, what's that haha ha...)

Benny wanted to get closer, wanted to press against them. They were gripping his shoulders, Good Cop watching him wide-eyed. He hesitantly tugged at the zipper of their uniform, waiting for them to stop him, encourage him, do _something_ , but they just stood there and held onto him.

His fingertips tingled at the base of the cops’ neck with the energy sparking between them, and Benny was damned if he didn’t want _more_ of it, but he wasn’t going to continue without their consent. “Are you guys okay?” Benny murmured, itching to rid them of their jacket.

Their hands tightened on him, and even through his clothes he could feel their electricity. He shivered. “Yes,” they said. It was the first time he’d ever heard them both speak at the same time, and Bad Cop’s red pixels mixed in with Good Cop’s blue static. Benny had never liked the color purple so much.

Benny had the zipper undone in a flash, and was relieved to see that they didn’t have anything else on under it. He slid his hands up the cold metal of their chest and reveled in the current of power lancing across his palms as he pushed their jacket off their shoulders.

The cops felt their knees go weak, and their hold on Benny was the only thing keeping them upright. It felt like magic, Benny’s smooth hands on them, drawing in sparks of electricity, and they couldn’t take their gaze off him. They could _see_ the effect it was having on him. White lines were creeping along his fingers and across his hands, curling up his arms through the stars and galaxies, and his glowing eyes were half-lidded, his lips slightly parted.

“Bed?” Good Cop asked. They had a bed even though they didn’t need one, because regular people had beds, but they also knew that beds weren’t necessarily only used for sleeping. This was probably an appropriate time for the other use, and neither of them was sure how long their legs would keep supporting them.

Benny didn’t even bother to respond. The world flickered around them, and the cops suddenly found themselves lying back on the covers that were only for show with Benny above them, running his hands over their sides. His wavelength was plucking on the nodes beneath their metal shell that served as their nervous system, sending low, pleasant shocks through them.

Watching them with fascination, Benny alternated the currents he was sending through them. Soft and slow across their torso earned him a contented whir from their processors, hard and fast up their sides had them shuddering and clutching at him. Benny sat back and pulled his shirt off so he could better feel their hands as they touched him. Then he leaned forward, supporting himself on one hand and stroking the fingers of his other along their jaw, down their neck. They gave a soft sound almost like a sigh and tilted their head to the side to allow him better access. Benny pressed his open mouth to the crook of their neck and sucked on them. They scrabbled at his waist, making a gasping sound, and Benny could _feel_ what they were feeling and _oh stars he needed more_.

He trailed his lips across their clavicle, still tugging at the energy that ran through them, and then he leaned back. They whimpered at the loss of contact, but then Benny splayed his fingers out on their chest and slowly moved his hands down, pulling at the cops, and they arched into his touch. Their pleasure was pulsing through him, and he resisted the urge to let his eyes slide shut so that he could keep watching as he repeated the action. The cops’ internal fan had kicked into gear double-time, and they kept switching back and forth between each other, their mouths moving but no sound was coming out.

They were reaching their limit, he could feel it, and he was reaching his, too. He moved his hands up their torso, pushing his energy in, then down, pulling at theirs. The currents washed in and out, like tides of bliss, and then the cops let out a static-y whine and clung to Benny, pressing tightly against him, and there was nothing but the electricity zapping between them, distorting the distinction between the three of them as separate beings. Benny saw numbers and the cops saw stars. For a second their screen shorted out to black and Benny felt a brief moment of alarm, but then they flickered on again and collapsed back. Bad Cop was smiling faintly.

Benny rested his forehead on their shoulder and wondered if this was what it was like to be out of breath. The cops ran their fingers through what passed for Benny’s hair, and he looked up to see Good Cop blink lazily at him, grinning a dopey grin. Benny rolled off them and curled up against their side, feeling pleasantly drained.

Neither of them needed sleep, but they lay there for a long while anyway, just to be together.


End file.
